The Fayz on Haunted hill
by GONE with the FAYZ
Summary: Sam, Lana, Astrid, Diana, Quinn, Dekka, and Edilio are invited to a party little do they know it may be their last
1. Chapter 1

ONE

48h

Sam, Astrid and Diana were sitting watching TV together when the heard a loud thump from outside the door. Diana got up to see what it was, when she opened the door she found 3 little boxes with a handle on the sides of them. She grabbed them and carried them back to Sam and Astrid.

"I think their for us, since their is 3 and there is 3 of us, don't you think?"

Sam grabbed one and started turning the crank slowly afraid that it might be an explosive but too curious to not see what will happen, but all that happened was it played some very creepy music and stopped. Sam tried to turn the crank some more but it was stuck. Suddenly the side of the box popped out!

"AHH!"

Diana couldn't help but laugh at Sam Astrid took one look at Sam and started to laugh as well. He picked up the box again and saw their was a card in side of it he picked it up and read it out loud.

"_You have been invited to a House warming Party! The party is at 7:00pm -7:00am tomorrow night. Transportation is provided, if interested please press button on inside of box. Please wear practical clothing."_

Sam looked at the girls and they opened the other 2 boxes and it had the same thing on the inside

"Should we go?" Sam asked

"Sounds like fun" Diana said "Any ways I do love party's"

She picked up the box and pressed the red button on the inside of the box, Sam and Astrid did the same.

_WOOF WOOF_

"Patrick, whats wrong?" Lana said as she walked to the front door of her house. When she opened the door there was a box on the patio table. The box had a handle on it.

"I wonder what this," she started to turn the crank when the side popped out she just looked at it and said "if that was supposed to scare me if seen scarier things" she shuddered at memories. She picked up a card that was in the box.

"A party? Well I need some fun in my life." she pushed the button on the inside of the box

"DAD WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT IM. A. _LESBIN_!" Dekka shouted at her father in another fight about her sexual preference.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG LADY!"

"You know what, I'm out of here! I can't take it any longer! If...if you cant accept me for who i am maybe I'll just leave!" with that she stormed out the door kicking a small box across the yard. She went to pick it up and throw it through a window to prove something to her father but stopped when she saw that the side of the box had come out. She pulled out the side out all the way and grabbed the card out from inside.

"Party no need to ask me twice. Not like I have any parents that care."she pressed the button on the inside of the box.

Edilio's parents had been pulled over because of a bumper that had just fell off.

The cop had called for a tow truck to tow the car to a garage to get repaired while they were waiting a black car drove up and a man dressed all i black stepped out. He walked over to Edilio had handed him a box with a handle on the side of it, then he turned around got in his car and speed away causing the cop to chase after him.

"Whats this?" he turned the crank and jumped a little when the side popped out. He picked up the card and read it, then he showed it to his parents.

"Can i go?" he then repeated the question in Spanish "¿Puedo ir?" His parents agreed and he pressed the button.

The Ocean felt good against his skin as Quinn dived down to see if he could find some under water caves. As he was swimming he saw a woman sinking he quickly swam over to help her, as soon as he got there she had swam up to the surface too fast for a human to go at that depth. Quinn followed her up to the surface but she was gone all that was there was some sort of box floating in the water. He swam it back to shore and he got a real good look at it and noticed a crank on the side of it he turned it and the side popped out he had to open it the rest of the way, because of the salt water. He pulled the card out and noticed the button and he pushed it...nothing happened then he looked at the card and realized he should have read the card first

"Well i guess I'm going now"


	2. Chapter 2

Two

36h

"so what do you think it meant?" Diana asked Astrid

"What? The Practical Clothing or the box?"

"The Box" Diana said scarasticaly

"well the box itself is made out of a rare metal, commonly know as bullion... you were being sarcastic weren't you?"

"Did I just confuse 'Astrid the Genius'?" Diana said "we are in a mall shopping for the party tomorrow of course I'm talking about the clothes."

"Well I think it means we should wear nice shoes easy to run in if needed, jeans tight but not to tight and a t-shirt or Blouse"

"Thats what you wear every day"

"its Practical"

Lana was having trouble finding cloths that would be practical but for her it meant a Tight t-shirt, ripped jeans, hiking boots and a Belt with a semi-automatic pistol in it. Looking over at Patrick she said.

"Do you have any idea what I should wear...yea like you would answer me back"

**_Come i have need of you_**

The blood ran from Lana's face as she screamed over and over again

"NO! IT CANT BE! YOUR DEAD ALONG WITH THE FAYZ!"

Sam looked at the clock. Then back to his hands. HE could tell that some thing was not right about this whole party thing. Just then a Sammy sun appeared in his hand.

"AH! No no no no no, I need to call Astrid." When he got up the light passed through his body he turned around to look at it again but was shocked to see that it was gone. He called Astrid right away

"Hey Sam"

"Hi. When are you two getting home because if your on your way hurry because something just happened but i need to tell you both... in person"

"Sam we are in the drive way" Sam heard the front door open and close he hung up the phone and ran to to door to explain

Dekka sat on the edge of her bed staring at the picture of Brianna that sat on her bed side table.

"We were a couple of bad ass sisters in there weren't we breeze" she said to the picture as if it was really her. "i just wish you could still be out here and tell all your friends what happened in their your the real hero. With that she picked up the picture and placed it on her pillow and fell asleep beside it.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

13h 30min

"Sam When is our ride coming to pick us up?" Astrid asked

"Should be here any sec-

_HONK! HONK!_

-ond, lets go! DIANA!"

"Coming! I think we got a limo!"

The 3 walked out of the house Sam locked the door and turned around to see the two girls standing there looking at the driveway where a black car was waiting.

"So much for the limo" Astrid said

"Were getting a ride to a party in a ... Hearse?!" Diana half yelled.

"Hey the theme of the party may be a scary one" Sam said trying to make sense of it

the ride from the house had taken an hour to get to a set of gates where they were told to get out of the car and wait for the gate to open. When Sam, Astrid, And Diana got out a familiar face ran towards them

"Lana!" They all cried in unison. After they had all caught up another car drove up and no longer than Quinn had stepped out that another two cars pulled in and Edilio and Dekka came over to see the others. Suddenly the gates behind them opened and a path lit up.

"I guess we go that way" Dekka said

the group made there way up the path when the reached a sign Sam walked over and read it out loud for the rest of the group.

"_Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute for the Criminally Insane. _Why does this sound familiar to me?" Sam said before he turned around. He looked at Astrid but she gave no answer. The continued up the hill. When they all reached the top all they could do was stare at the monstrosity of a building before them.

"Ok... I though we were supposed to go to a HOUSE warming party? THIS Does not look ANY thing like a house. It looks like a freaking hospital!" the group walked up to the house and walked and Quinn Knocked. A man with what Dekka had mentally called the '_Hitler stash' _had opened the door and showed them to one of the two side rooms. Astrid looked over at the clock. The party was starting any second now. Suddenly a loud crash caught all of their attention. Diana looked out the window just in time to see an iron door slam shut over the window.

"GUYS!"

They all ran out to the front lobby to see a iron door close over the door. They heard foot steps approaching.

"Hello guests, I wasn't sure you would come when i sent out the invitations"

The blood drained from Diana's face as she slowly turned around. Standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing heels, black skinny jeans, a purple tight fitting shirt and a black jacket was a VERY familiar face. She smiled and said to Diana:

"Hello Mother"


	4. Chapter 4

Four

12 h

Dekka released a few choice words that weren't all that nice. But it was Diana who was the first to actually speak directly to her

"G-Gaia?...I-I thought you were killed!Well i know you were killed i watched it! How?"

"I'm not too sure of the details but when Nemesis killed me and i killed him it was like i just appeared in front of this house" She had a sudden confused look on her face "don't worry ive changed. I know we got off on the wrong foot with me trying to kill every one, but that's why i invited you here so i could apologize and hopefully get a second chance."

Sam stepped in front of Diana " how can we trust you" Gaia was juts about to say something when a boy walked out of the room on the other side of the house he stopped and said

"Shes telling the truth, She has changed."

"Toto? Why are you here?" Dekka asked

"So you would know im telling the truth" Gaia said

"We don't have powers any more!" Lana yelled

Sam looked at Lana "uh i forgot to tell you... well its easier to show" with that he raised his hand and a Sammy sun appeared in his hand.

"OK so if your telling the truth and Toto pay attention to what she says...Why did you lock us in here?" Dekka asked

"I didn't" Gaia answered

"Its true she didn't... the house did" Every one including Gaia looked at Toto.

"OMG! I figured it out" Astrid said suddenly

"Figured what out?" Edilio asked

"Sam said that this place sounded familiar so i was thinking: It does sound familiar but why? When i remembered in the news in I believe 2007 about this place the _Vannacutt __Psychiatric__ institute for the criminally insane..._ AKA _House on Haunted Hill_"

"OK so whats so special about is?" Quinn had to ask

"in 1999 Stephan Price was having a party in here but they got locked in their was only two survivors, in 2007 one of the survivors killed herself and her sister was kidnapped and brought to the house to look for the Baphomet idol with two teams of people, her and her boyfriend were the only survivors. In both cases a group of people were locked in this house and the survivors say that the house was tryin to kill them" All of them were staring at Astrid

"Hey Wheres Lana?" Sam asked

They all walked in to the side room to see if Lana was in there as Toto was crossing the lobby he stopped to look at the stained glass in the ceiling Diana turned around just in time to see the glass shatter and rain down on Toto and slice him up.

Lana was drawn away from the group as Astrid was explain about the house she some how found her way in to the basement and down several hall ways and got lost.

"Great now how do i get out of here"

_**Come I have need of you**_

"NO! No you don't!" With that she walked in the room next to her. It had looked like Dekka had used he powers on the room to raise all the chairs and tables and had suddenly dropped them The last thing she noticed was the skeletal remains missing the head because it appeared that the fridge was dropped on the persons head.

"Well that's what i call a headache" suddenly the door behind her slammed shut and when she turned around to open the doors again she didn't notice all the furniture raise up off the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

10 h

"I'm going to find Lana," Dekka said getting up and walking to the hallway besides the stairs. When she was gone Gaia Looked at Toto.

"Wait! If you have your powers maybe Lana has hers." She laid her hand on Toto's arm and the wounds were starting to close pushing out shards of glass. Gaia looked up smiling at Diana.

Dekka had found a stairwell behind a door that had been left open. She slowly made her way down the flight of stairs and into a dark gloomy basement. At the end of a large hall Dekka saw a girl she at first thought it was Lana

"Lana!" The girl disappeared down the hall Dekka ran to catch up as she turned the corner she saw what appeared to be a strobe light going on and off in a room she slowly approached the room but as she was reaching for the door the light stopped. She walked into the room and looked in side. Inside were two tables with weird contractions on them. She walked in to the room.

"Lana? Are you in here?"

"No but I am" A familiar voice said from behind her Dekka spun around

"Breeze?"

Lana had no luck in opening up the door She turned around to see if there was another way out but instead got a huge surprise, all of the furniture was gone. She walked to the centre of the room and looked around.

"Ok, Now this is weird."

Suddenly a piece of paper floated down from the ceiling, she looked up and gasped because all of the furniture were on the ceiling.

"Dekka you can come out now!This isn't funny" but as she said it she realized that something wasn't quite right, well not until a chair fell and crashed to the ground behind her.

Gaia had healed Toto as well as she could because during the healing process he had died it was then she had thought of something.

"Guys! My mind is also connected to Lana's i can find her. Didn't you also say Taylor's alive as well?"

After that Gaia had sat on the floor and searched for The Healer.

"You know it took until my death to realized who i loved the most" Brianna said

Dekkas replied with a barley audible 'Who'.Brianna closed the distance between her and Dekka.

"Let me Show you, its easier than to explain" when she had finished she looked into Dekka eyes and pressed her lips against Dekkas.

_OMG Is this really happening now _Dekka thought when they pulled away, her face had a slime on it. She looked at Brianna and almost had a heart attack. The onside of her face was burned and the exact way it had happened after her last fight of the FAYZ. That was the first thing she noticed the second this she noticed was that The Breeze had removed all her clothing . A black spot appeared where her heart was. Dekka Realized that it was a hole burning into just as she had died. When the hole was finishing burning through Brianna took a jerky step towards her then in a blur Dekkas head was ripped off her shoulders.

Lana Could help but to stare at all of the furniture on the ceiling she walked over to where a chair was she reached up to touch it. But it fell and shattered on the floor. Across the room a table fell and shattered. Slowly one by one the furniture fell almost hitting her. She felt the Gaiaphage reaching in to her mind and disappear when Gaia appeared by the door.

"How did you do that" She said

"Taylor is still alive...in some form." Gaia looked up at the fridge above Lana and then at the furniture around her and put 2 and 2 together and jumped and pushed Lana out of the way and the fridge fell crushing her legs in the process.

"Oh My F****** God! OW A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Gaia screamed, Lana jumped over and pushed the fridge off of her.

"Oh...Thank you." she reached over and touched her leg. She looked up at Lana."Could you help with the other leg?"  
"I'm not the Healer anymore" but as Lana had said it she noticed the leg Gaia had her hand on was already starting to heal at an accelerated rate. She bent down to touch Gaias other leg.

"thank you for saving my life"

"Yea well that's one life i saved, and a failed attempt to save a life" Lana looked at her "Toto's dead, The stained glass in the lobby shattered and sliced him up pretty bad" Just then Gaia felt herself weaken, it was the same feeling that she got when a mutant had died and she lost that power, she ran through her mental list of powers and couldn't find Dekkas. "And I think Dekka is dead as well.

Sam, Edilio and Quinn were trying to pry open one of the metal doors over the windows but had no luck. Diana turned around to say some thing to Gaia.

"So Gaia wh- Guys! Where is Gaia she wassittingoverthereandnowsheisgone!"

"Diana Could you repeat that slower" Quinn suggested

Diana took a deep breath " Where is Gaia she was sitting over there and now she is gone"

"Guys!" They all turned and saw Lana half dragging and half leading Gaia over. Diana was the first one over there

"OMG what happened and why do her legs look like what Penny's looked like before you had healed them?"

"Well you wont believe this but i got board listing to Astrid- no offence- so i went to look around got lost, and i walked into a room and the door shut and locked me in, then all the furniture lifted off the ground and tried to crush me but Gaia pushed me out of the way in time but a fridge crushed he legs"

They all looked at Lana like she was crazy but Gaia had said

"its all true"


	6. Chapter 6

6

9h

While Gaia healed, Astrid went to find a library to do some reserch on the house. She wandered around the house until she heard some voices comming from down a hall.

"Hello?"she yelled down the hall "Who's there?"

At the end of the hall she saw what appeared to be a hole in the floor. She slowly made her way to it and relized that the floor for this hallway was blown to peices.

"What the...?" _Slam! _Astrid spun around ato see what had slamed all she could see was a large door at the end of the hallway where she had com carefully walked through the door and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Sam looked at Gaia then back at Diana.

"you know if i didnt know any better I would have sworn you were twins" Diana shot him a look that made him think _If looks could kill._

"Hey Where did Quinn go?"

Astrid jad walked in to the biggest Library she had ever seen. She walked in to what she thought was the center and looked up. It seemed as if the whole upper section of the house was a library. She made her way to a flight of stairs and almost had a heart attack when Quinn appeard at the top.

"Jesus you just about gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry I was seeing if i could find an open window with out the doors but i found this and got lost in this room" A book fell and almost hit astrid in the head She looked up and on the top floor she could make out a shelf slighllty tipped over she moved so she wouldent get hit by a book falling but as soon as she did all of the book came flying off the shelves.

"Astrid! Run!" Quinn shouted ass he ran for the door. As soon as he had reached the door he turned to see the first book hit Astrid in the back. Then the rest started flying in to her with an amazing amount of speed he knew after the Tenth book that Astrid was dead. He turned to run down the hall to tell the others.

Lana had once again wondered away and into the basement again but this time she had found her way into a room with the walla lined with ovens shee walked up to one labled _SC_ and opened it up she looked inside and saw no back in it. She climbd in side and found a flight of stirs and a light switch she turned on the lights and at the bottem of the stairs was a trail of green light she walked down the stairs and followed it to a room.

"Hello old freind" She said to the seething mass of greenish black mass infront of her.


	7. Chapter 7

6

3h

"GUYS!" Quinn yelled as he came running out of a hallway. Sam, Diana, Edilio, and Gaia turned and looked at him.

"What?" Edilio asked

"Bad News...Astrid's dead" The blood drained from Sam's face as he walked down the hallway where Quinn had come from.

"Sam wait!"Diana yelled as she chased after him.

Diana had lost Sam as soon as she had entered the hall way she kept walking down halls until she had found her self in the basement she stopped to catch her breath but as soon as she had touched the wall it had collapsed to reveal a hidden door. She opened the door and found herself in a large cave with a sand floor, when she saw nothing was in here she turned and walked away. If she had stayed a little longer she would have noticed the dark stain moving along the floor.

Sam had Walked down halls and up stairs looking for Astrid's body.

"Should have asked where she was but-" Suddenly the floor at the end of the hall exploded and kept exploding moving towards him all he could do was stand there in fear as the floor under him disappeared and he fell down into a cave with a sand floor.

Lana Had left the Gaiaphage alone to look for the Explosives she had found earlier when she had found them she had begun carrying them back to the Secret Chamber.

Diana had walked into a large room that she believed was a gym.

"Hello Diana" She spun around and her jaw dropped because in front of her was a human shaped shadow with glowing white eyes. But this shape was of a person that she couldn't forget.

"Caine?"

"No that's who i may look like to you but i am The Darkness" Suddenly black tendrils shot out of This figures body and wrapped around her wrists, ankles and waist it lifted her up into the air. The shape of The Darkness had changes into what could be described as a a shadow shaped as a bat but made up of naked women. The tendrils pulled Diana into the shadow and had turned her into a pile of ash with her shape until her body hit the wall.

When Sam had came to he found him self in a large cave surrounded with a seething mass of greenish black stuff Lana appeared at the other and of the room.

"Time to finish what i had started" With that she pulled out a Grenade out of her pocket and pulled the pin and the last thing the two of them saw was brief flash of light.


	8. Chapter 8

8

5 min

Arial Wolfe was walking one the beach with alone trying to clear her head after another nightmare about the house. She looked up to where the shoue is and told her self

_Its ok you released the house from the Baphomet._

Just then an explosion and a cloud of smoke and flame came shooting out of the base of the house.

Gaia, Quinn and Edilio Were serching for Sam, Diana and Lana when they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" Quinn asked

"I dont know" Edilio replyed

"I think it came from down the hall" Gaia said

They walked down the hall and when they turned the corner they saw a large group of people in the hall, but thats not what scared them, what scared them was the fact that all of them were burning with flesh dripping off of them and their skin bubbling.

"What the..." Quinn started to say

"Are you all right?"Gaia asked "Who are you, And where did you come from?"

All the people turned to look at the three of them. All at once they charged at the group. The three of them ran for the front lobby. When the had entered the lobby they saw that the metal door had opened they ran for it but a large crack appeared acroos the floor the group of burning people had grabbed Edilio and Quinn and Gaia ran for the door when they got to it Quinn turned around to see that the crack in the floor had spreed and the floor on the other side of the lobby was slanted downwards. Edilio had broken free of the burning people and tryed to jumpover the crack but just as he was about to jump over the crack when the house oun the other side of the crack fell away from the rest of the house.

"QUINN RUN!" Gaia screamed "THE HOUSE IS COLLASPING!"

Then as if to prove her poing a chunck of the roof fell and landed right beside of him. Quinn ran from the door just as he had got out the door the rest of the house collasped blasting Quinn and gaia a good 10 feet away from the house.

Arial watched in horror as the house fell away from the cliff and crashed into the Ocean and beach. She tryed to run as the house sent shards of glass in every direction but a large peice of glass had went flying right through her skull.

When Gaia came to they saw two people running towards then.

"Are you alright" The boy asked. To Gaia she could feel that these two had powers that weren't from the fayz. When she didnt reply. The boy looked over at the girl beside him.

"Go get help," he told her she turned and ran off leaving a trail of frost behind her.

"Whats your name?" he asked

"G-Gaia" Gaia finall said "and He's Quinn"

"Nice to meet you, Im Jack"

**THE END**


	9. finale Authors note

So if you didnt get the clue in this story for my next one it will be a _Rise of the guardians _and _Frozen _(Jelsa) fanfic but they will be in the FAYZ.

The story will be under _Rise of the guardians _and _Frozen crossover _label but will still be a crossover with _GONE._


End file.
